


Creature

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Avatar Halloween Fics [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Monster - Freeform, creature - Freeform, halloween fic, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Aang and the rebels made an alliance with a spirit who gave them an army of supernatural creatures to help them defeat the Fire Nation during Sozin's comet, what they didn't expect was for the Creatures to turn on all of them. Now they're all trapped within a magical barrier in the Fire Nation capitol, once enemies, now allies against this force of monstrous creatures.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Halloween Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986889
Kudos: 32





	Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar Halloween Fic! Ideally I wanna post a Halloween one shot once a day this week of Halloween, but I have no idea if I can write them all out fast enough or if I can come up with enough ideas.

Creature

TyZula Halloween Fic

Azula rushed through the hallways of the palace in the dead of night even though it was strictly forbidden. They had been on the verge of victory. Sozin's comet had given them immense power, she had been named Firelord, they couldn't have guessed that the Avatar, White Lotus, and rebellion of Eartbenders and Waterbenders would make some sort of alliance with spirits and ally themselves with some fearsome creatures. 

The monstrous beings tore through the Fire Nation army and killed her father even though the Avatar had taken his bending and had no desire to kill him. 

It was when the Fire Nation was nearly destroyed that the creatures then turned against their allies. The Earth and Waterbenders stood no chance against the monsters just as the enhanced Firebenders hadn't. They had no choice but to barricade themselves in the palace and join forces. The nations who were once bitter enemies were now allies against an invasion like no other. 

The Avatar managed to put up some sort of spiritual barrier around the Fire Nation capital to protect the other nations from the creatures then helped the now allied Fire Nation and rebellion forces get all the innocent Fire Nation civilians into the palace. 

Azula never imagined that she would be in war rooms with her surviving generals, the Avatar, the water peasants, the blind earthbender, her brother, the Kyoshi Warrior captain, and several rebellion leaders discussing how to destroy the creatures before they found a way through the Avatar's shield and destroy all the other nations too. 

They were just gaining advantage on them when they started kidnapping their people and converting them into one of them. It was quite difficult even for Azula to fight people who were once on her side that were converted into one of those things. 

The first victim was General Te. He was a fine firebender in her army and to see him standing with the creatures, eyes red and gleaming, two fangs sharp and pointy, claws emerging from his fingertips, was quite difficult. At the end it was Zuko who had to kill him because Azula couldn't bear to do it. She had never had a problem killing before but for some reason seeing her former comrades lost in instinctual madness and feeling that maybe somehow the real them was in there, made it hard. 

The water wench and the other waterbender healers were working on a way to turn their people back to normal and at the same time destroy the creatures all at once with some sort of virus, all they needed was to capture one of their infected allies to do some studies, and today they caught one. 

That's why Azula took the risk of walking through the halls at night knowing that this is when the creatures were strongest and went hunting for new victims. Azula didn't care. She needed to see her even at risk of her own humanity. 

She reached the dungeon unscathed and used her key to enter. Almost instantly there was a boulder, ice dagger, fireball, and staff right in her face. "It's just me," Azula said. 

"I sensed it was you," Toph said lowering the boulder. "But I didn't know if you were still...you know you." 

"Are you insane Azula!?" Zuko yanked her into a hug. "You could have been captured by them! Why did you come here?"

"I need to see her." 

Aang frowned. "It's...it's not pretty Azula." 

"I need to see her," Azula pleaded eyes watering. "Please." And now she was gonna cry? She didn't even deserve Azula's tears, she had betrayed her after all, nearly broke her, but...Azula still loved her. She had always been in love with her. 

"Come with me," Katara said motioning to her. "Keep your distance, she's extremely dangerous." 

Azula could hear the piercing screeches as Katara led her deeper into the dungeon. The healers were all bending water around the bed as Sokka, Suki, and Mai watched on looking mortified. It was the most emotion Azula had ever seen on Mai's face and rightfully so because the sight was difficult to see. 

There she was, Ty Lee, the sweet innocent happy go lucky girl who could sway an entire army with just a smile, chained to metal slab digging her claws into it with a screech, snapping her fangs towards the healers, eyes as red as fire. 

Katara placed a gentle hand on her forearm. That actually comforted her. At what point did water wench actually bring her comfort? At point did she actually start liking her and the rest of the Avatar's lackeys? Even her brother... 

"We've been working on her all day," Katara said. "No progress on a virus or reversal yet but I believe we might be able to bring back her consciousness." 

Azula's head snapped towards her. "Her consciousness? You can bring her back?" 

"I'm not sure," Katara said frowning. "Right now she's all instinct no brain. She doesn't know who anyone is or where she is at all, she just wants to feed on us. The creatures feed on blood and well...we all have that so she's going mad with hunger." 

"And if you bring her back then what?" 

"She would be able to recognize us and regain all her memories," Katara said. "But her instincts would be the same. Even with her consciousness she still might be a slave to her instincts." 

"Something is better than nothing," Azula said. 

"I agree!" Suki said eagerly. "Ty Lee is the kindest person I know! She might be able to be stronger than her instincts!" 

"Or maybe we can find a way to calm her instincts down," Sokka said. "Like donate blood and feed her." 

"Hm," Mai said. "You are smart water boy. I would be willing to donate." 

"Me too!" Suki said. 

"Me three," Sokka said. 

"When can you attempt this water pea...Katara?" Azula said. 

"Now," Katara said as Toph, Aang, and Zuko joined them. She walked to the circle of healers and started bending some water with them. The water glowed a bright yellow that illuminated the room so much it nearly blinded them all. Then the light faded and the healers stopped bending. 

Ty Lee stopped thrashing and snarling then looked at them with her eerie red eyes. "Zula, w-where am I?" 

Azula let out a sigh of relief and ran to her bed. "Azula no!" Katara cried but Azula was already there hugging Ty Lee. 

Claws dug into her back making Azula cry out in pain and Azula could see Ty Lee's face contorted in agony. "Y-you...have to...get away!" Ty Lee gritted through her teeth. 

A powerful gust of wind blew in between them blowing away Ty Lee's claws and sending Azula flying backwards. Aang stepped in front of her moments later in a graceful airbending stance. 

"Gaaahh!" Ty Lee screamed. "You all smell so good! Please get away from me! Get away! I don't want to hurt any of you! Get away!" 

Katara motioned to the healers to leave and they did without hesitation. "Everyone else let's go to the other room and get some blood donations," Katara said. 

"No!" Azula shoved passed Aang desperately. "If she wants blood I'll give her some. She can take it from me!" 

"Azula," Zuko said grabbing her arm. "I know you...care about her but there's no need for this." 

"We need to know if Ty Lee can control her instincts," Azula said. "If she can feed from me without killing me then she can control herself and if that's the case then I have a plan to destroy the creature army for good and get all our people back." 

The room remained in a stunned silence for a moment then Sokka said, "what's your idea?" 

"The creatures started turning our people when they started losing more and more forces," Azula said. "Now half of their entire army is our people converted into them. If we can give them all their consciousness then they will turn on the creatures. They will destroy our enemy for us and then when their instincts tell them to come feed from us we will have a bloodbank ready for them so they can feast. If Ty Lee can stop herself from killing me then that means her humanity is more important than her instincts and it will likely be the same for the others, they will destroy the creatures before they follow their instincts." 

"Damn," Sokka said. "That might just work." 

"Do we have to risk your life to do it Azula?" Zuko said. "There has to be another way to test her." 

"Please don't Azula," Ty Lee cried struggling against her restraints. "I don't think I can stop and you smell soooo good." 

"You will stop," Azula said. "Because you love me and I love you Ty Lee. I trust you." 

That was something she hadn't been able to say to Ty Lee before because she just couldn't forgive her but now putting her life in Ty Lee's hands, she knew she trusted her. 

Ty Lee whimpered. "Azula please..." 

"All of you," Azula said turning to the others. "Leave now." 

"No way!" Zuko said. "If Ty Lee can't stop herself I will stop her, there's no way I'm leaving you." 

"Same," Katara said. "I'll freeze her if I have to." 

"Not going anywhere toots," Toph said. 

Everyone in the room seemed adamant in staying so Azula sighed and said, "fine then back up." 

The rest of them all moved away and lined up against the far wall in bending and fighting stances ready to leap in at a moment's notice. Even Mai had her knives out. 

Azula stepped closer to Ty Lee and she whimpered and strained against the chains. Azula released the chains from the table and Ty Lee moved instantly with a growl. With an unnatural speed Azula's back was slammed on the metal table and Ty Lee was straddling her with her fangs bared. 

Azula looked up at her with nothing but love though anyone else would have been terrified. Ty Lee buried her nose in Azula's throat and sniffed in deeply then her teeth sunk in. Azula cried out and gripped Ty Lee's shoulders. The sting was absolutely terrible but now the sting was fading away and gave way to an immense pleasure. Shouldn't this just be painful all the way through? 

Azula's felt weak all of a sudden, her arms went limp at her side and she didn't want Ty Lee to stop. Just when the edges of her vision turned black Ty Lee pulled away with a gasp. 

Behind her she that the others were approaching to strike her down but then stopped when Ty Lee pulled away. Ty Lee was shaking and panting hard trying to control herself then she climbed off Azula and fell to her knees beside her. "P-please tell me she's okay!" 

Katara leaned over Azula and bent some water over her. "Yes she's okay, she just lost a lot of blood she needs some rest." 

"How are you feeling Ty Lee?" Mai said crouching down in front of her cautiously. "You don't wanna suck my blood do you?" 

"No," Ty Lee said. "I'm okay now." 

Mai let out a shuddering sigh and pulled Ty Lee into a hug. "Damn it Ty Lee you had me scared half to death." 

Ty Lee hugged her back. "I know I know I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, one moment we're fighting the next I'm by dragged away by my braid." 

"Azula's test worked," Zuko said helping Katara sit her up so she could drink some orange juice. "That means we can try her plan." 

"What if it backfires?" Aang said. "What if they aren't all like Ty Lee and they can't control their instincts?" 

"It's the only plan we have," Suki said. "By this time next week we'll all be like them and then your walls would hold anymore, they'll destroy all the other nations too." 

"Besides I have an idea for how we can protect ourselves if they aren't able to control themselves," Sokka said. 

Everyone's eyes were on Sokka now. 

"Let's set up the blood bank in the middle of the courtyard, leave buckets of blood out there in the open for them, then we go fight them right outside the gates," Sokka said. "We'll do Azula's plan, surround their entire army and have the healers do their things and then we run." 

"Run?" Azula said weakly. 

"Shh," Zuko said softly. "Let's hear him out." 

"We ran back into the courtyard and leave the doors open," Sokka said. "Whoever can't control their instincts will probably chase and be led right to a blood bank the others who can will fight. Once the chasers drink their fill they will turn their attention on the creatures and go join the fight, it should be safe at that point for us to return and help them." 

Azula smirked. "Well damn, if you weren't water tribe I'd make you a general in my army." 

Sokka chuckled. "Thanks but no thanks." 

"Katara," Aang said. "After we defeat the creatures do you think you can turn our people back to human?" 

"I don't know," Katara said. "I'll need to study them some more. At the very least I'll be able to dampen their instincts so they can live normally as they did before. They could probably live their whole lives feeding off of animals or blood banks." 

"So," Ty Lee bit her lip. "I might be stuck like this forever?" 

"I'm sorry," Katara said frowning. "I'll try my best." 

"We should all go," Azula said. "We need to face them at dawn before they figure out our plan. We have to get everyone in the military to donate and have the citizens hidden in the catacombs donate too by order of the Firelord." 

Zuko looked at her bewildered. "You're gonna force them to donate?" 

Azula sighed. "Fine, we'll tell them it's for honor." 

Toph snorted. "You'll get the same result, you people are nut jobs about honor." 

"WE will do all that," Katara said placing a hand on Azula's shoulder. "You stay here and rest. If you're planning on coming to battle with us tomorrow morning you have to recover." 

Azula pouted at her. 

"Doctor's orders Firelord." 

"Fine, you brat," Azula said. 

"I'll stay here with her," Ty Lee said. "I don't think people will be comfortable with me right now." 

"Will," Zuko hesitated. "Will Azula be safe?" 

"Of course I will," Azula said. "She held herself back at her worst, she won't harm me." 

Ty Lee looked at Azula lovingly. "Right, I won't." 

"Let's go then," Aang said leading the group out of the room. "We have a lot of work to do. Zuko and Mai you get donations from the citizens since they are your people, the rest of us will get the army, grab a healer and supplies!" 

The moment the door shut behind them Ty Lee rushed over to Azula and hugged her tight. "Oh Azula! I'm so sorry are you okay?" 

"What are you apologizing for? I knew you wouldn't kill me and you didn't." 

"I hurt you." 

"It only hurt during the initial bite," Azula said. "After that it was...um, pleasurable. I kinda didn't want you to stop." 

Ty Lee looked at her in surprise. "R-really? You, um, liked it?"

Azula's face was red as her uniform. "Did you like it?" 

"Your blood was so delicious Azula," Ty Lee said. "A delicacy." 

Azula smirked. "I am royal after all." 

Ty Lee giggled. "I think it has more to do with the fact that I love you and I would like to taste other parts of you." 

"Do you now?" Azula said. 

"But you need to rest," Ty Lee said snuggled her close. "So if you're willing, your majesty, we can celebrate after our victory tomorrow." 

"It's the least you can do for your Firelord." 

...

It was over. Creatures lay dead scattered all over the ground and their converted people were feasting on the blood bank howling like animals. Azula herself was covered in dirt and grime and blood. The battle had been absolutely savage, nearly burned down, uprooted, and flooded the city all at the same time but it was over, the creatures were dead. Now the human army watched on as their converted comrades fed and Avatar Aang summoned spirits to get rid of the dead creatures and make sure that no other such creatures could come into their world again. 

The spirit was livid of course that they had killed its creations but complied with the Avatar's demands to take the carcasses and close the portal forever. The work wasn't over of course, the waterbender healers agreed to stay with Katara to turn the converted back to humans, and the rest of the army (even the earth and water nation ones) had agreed to help rebuild the Fire Nation capital city and return the citizens back to their homes. Not to mention she signed a treaty as Firelord to repair the damage the Fire Nation had done in the past hundred years and unite the nations as a whole. Zuko was happy to be her second in command even though their Agni Kai was interrupted by the creatures attacking, and agreed to be an Ambassador between the Nations for her so she could deal with all the internal politics. She was happy for that because it was stressful and overwhelming. No wonder her father was such an asshole. 

Right now though, all she wanted was a shower and some rest and she knew everyone else did to so she stood on the tallest surface she could find and shot a bolt of lightning up to the sky. 

Everyone, including the converted, turned to give her their attention. 

"This victory was long awaited my people," Azula said. "We began as mortal enemies, the oppressors and the oppressed and came together as one to defeat a common enemy. Warriors of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom, Avatar Aang, I consider you all to be my brethren now and I hope this union will help us unite all the nations in peace once more and help to repair the damage that my nation has done to you all. Fire Nation soldiers, you fought well and strong and I couldn't be more proud as your Firelord, there will be promotions in your future and I hope that you too will continue to serve me and my brother as your leaders in bringing about an era of peace."

There were smiles all around and Aang looked like he was about to cry as one by one all the Fire Nation soldiers bowed their loyalty. 

Azula smiled at the reaction and said, "Tomorrow we will begin our journey of rebuilding and peace and turning all the converted back to their former selves, tonight, let us enjoy a very much needed rest. Converted men and women, continue feeding until you had your fill and then please head to the west wing where we have prepared rooms just for you, the rest of you may use any room you wish from the west wing. Thank you." 

Cheers erupted everyone and for the first time people started hugging and celebrating their victory. The converted, now sated in their hunger, hugged the humans and vice versa. Perhaps tomorrow they could throw a party at the end of their work day, it would probably be much appreciated. 

"Great speech Azula," Zuko said grinning and grabbing her shoulder. "You are making a great Firelord already." 

Azula smiled at him. "And we got a great future ahead." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! This one was mild but there will be others that are more dark or extreme or explicit so read at your leisure. Ideas welcome!


End file.
